Entre o Amor e o Ódio
by Lady Breslin
Summary: O destino nos prega cada peça , quando pensamos que está tudo acabado e que dessa vez não haverá mais volta,o inesperado acontece...fic narrada por Cuddy
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE O AMOR E O ODIO**

Por mais triste e melancólico que isso pareça ser , eu estou aqui na cadeira de balanço da casa de minha mãe olhando para o nada e pensando o que será de minha vida agora, aquele idiota não poderia ter estragado tudo daquela forma , agora eu estou aqui com essa barriga enorme sem ter para onde ir minha casa está no chão, para o hospital eu não volto de forma alguma 6 meses, já faz 6 meses que minha vida foi destruída ,e o pior maldita hora que eu fui inventar de engravidar.

-Lisa o jantar está pronto entre está fazendo muito frio ai fora –Minha mãe me chamando para entrar ,engraçado me sinto uma criança ,realmente nunca me sente tão cuidada assim nem mesmo na infância

-Vamos Lisa-segurei em sua mão e entrei sentei na mesa com a cabeça um pouco cabisbaixa

-Lisa você precisa recuperar o animo se não for por você que seja pela Rachel e por esse bebê que vai nasce-Dei um leve sorriso para ela já sem aquentar tanta pena

-Eu vou ficar bem-Responde-Amanhã irei procurar uma casa pra morar com meus filhos

-Não quero que saia daqui-Minha mãe falou um pouco triste

-Mãe estou indo morar na Florida assim que meu filho nascer- Falei e notei que ela me olhou assustada levantando da mesa logo em seguida

-Como Florida? Você querficar longe da sua família ,logo agora que você precisa tanto da gente-Ela aumentou o tom de voz me deixando um pouco assustada

- Mãe, por favor, não grite a Rachel está dormindo, e serámelhor assim, lembra do Stefan meu amigo da faculdade?

- Simlembro o que tem ele?- Ela perguntou sentando novamente na cadeira

-Ele trabalha em um hospital lá na florida e me convidou para trabalhar com ele, eu disse quepor enquanto não podei por causa da gravidez, então ele falou que pode esperar no bebê nascer. - Falei esperando a reação dela, minha mãe ficou pensativa olhando para mim.

-Por que antes de tomar sua decisão você não tenta algo em New York?-Minha mãe insistia em me manter por perto

-Não quero criar meus filhos em New York, preciso de um lugar mas tranquilo, chega de agitação, chega de não ter tempo para nada, quero participar da vida de meus filhos está lá sempre que eles precisar, você sabe que eles só tem a mim-Falei enxugando uma lagrima que teimava em cair. Minha mãe se aproximou de mim e encostou a cadeira do lado da minha

-Me corta o coração lhe vê dessa forma Lisa você nunca foi assim, poxa se anima você tem a mim a Julia não vamos lhe abandonar nunca-Minha mãe falava com uma tristeza que eu realmente nunca vi nela, esses últimos meses tivemos muito próxima uma da outra, e isso me faz bem ela não me julga mais, apenas me ajuda está ao meu lado para o que eu precisar

-Eu sei mãe-Novamente começo a chorar-Ela me abraça

-Vai ficar tudo bem-Sinto o abraço mais forte

-Por que eu não consigo amar esse bebê mãe? Por que eu não quero ele-Falei de repente entre soluços

-Você ainda está muito magoada Less precisa de tempo-Ela falava enxugando minhas lagrimas-Tenho certeza que você um dia vai amar essa criança como nunca amou nada na vida

-Assim espero –Falei levantando da mesa-Vou me deitar estou cansada Boa Noite mãe

-Boa Noite Less

Subi para o meu quarto e lá estava minha princesa dormindo como um anjo, passei a mão na minha barriga, que estava enorme como um bebê pode crescer tão rápido, eu quero tanto amar ele como amo a Rachel, as vezes ele se movimente em minha barriga freneticamente qualquer mãe se emocionaria no entanto eu não consigo, me sinto um monstro por causa disso

-Mamãe-Rachel me chamou sonolenta, eu estava em pé enfrente a cama a observando-quer queeu vá para minha cama?

-Não, quero que fique comigo- Me deitei com ela e a abracei forte.

Em poucos minutos a Rachel avia pegado no sono, enquanto eufiquei fitando o teto, sentindo o bebê chutar a noite inteira.

Já passava das 7 da manhã quando acordei ,tomei banho e vesti minha roupa de malhar estava na hora de minha caminhada matinal. O jardim perto da casa de minha mãe ,sempre foi um lugar que me transmitiu paz ,desde nova vinha para cá esquecer os problemas,30 minutos de caminhada e já estava me sentindo exausta sentei em um banco e fiquei observando as crianças correndo os adultos brincando e caminhando com seus cachorros namorados e bebês fiquei imaginando como seria quando minha criança nascesse, sente uma mão sobre o meu ombro me tirando de meus pensamentos virei um pouco a cabeça para saber de quem se tratava

-Wilson!-Falei assustada e surpresa

-Estava preocupado com você, não deu mais noticias- Ele falou se sentando do meu lado.

-Come me encontrou?-Perguntei e ele respondeu encarando o inchaço em minha barriga

-Na verdade vim tentar obter noticias suas com a sua mãe, nem preciso ir até a casa dela te vi sentada aqui, como você está?-Ele ainda encarava a minha barriga algo que já estava começando a me incomodar

-Inchada-Responde um pouco Fria

-Esse bebê é do House não é mesmo-Estava demorando para ele tocar no assunto do bebê, rolei os olhos e responde áspera

-Ainda tem dúvidas

-Não mesmo, quantos meses?- Ele apontou para a minha barriga

-Vai fazer 8 semana que vem ,fiquei quase 2 meses gravida sem nem desconfiar

-Quando você soube?- Como sempre curioso, pensei

-Um dia depois que seu amigo destruiu minha casa –Falei entre os dentes

-Menino ou menina?- Wilson ainda me fazia perguntas e eu não estava mais disposta a responder odiava que me fizessem qualquer pergunta sobre o bebê

-Menino ,Wilson me desculpa mas preciso ir a Rachel já deve ter acordado e provavelmente está me procurando-Falei levantando desposta a ir para casa e se desviar daquele tipo de conversa que me desagradava tanto

-Lisa não me trate com indiferença por causa do House- Ele se posicionou em minha frente –estoumagoado com ele tanto quanto você

-Me desculpa James- no impulso o abracei forte e chorei-Você não sabe como estou me sentindo , eu não sei o que pensar o que sentir

-Calma Lisa, sei o que está passando e não é nada fácil viver o que você está vivendo – Como sempre Wilson tentando ajudar

-Obrigado por sua compreensão Wilson, mas eu realmente preciso ir , venha me visitar quando quiser, estarei aqui pelo mesmo até o bebê nasce –me despedi dele e fui pra casa

Quase 2 meses já avia se passado depois da conversa com o Wilson,era domingo o dia estava lindo para passear com a Rachel ,me levantei da cama e caminhei até o banheiro ,quando senti minha roupa molhar por completo.

-Mãeeeeeee- Gritei a mesma veio correndo para vê o que estava acontecendo

Rapidamente minha mãe pegou minhas coisas e a do bebê ,logo em seguida ligou para a Julia pedindo que ela fosse direto para o hospital, as contrações estavam fortes e eu já não aquentava mais tanta dor a Rachel foi no banco de trás do carro infelizmente não tinha ninguém que pudesse ficar com ela

-Mamãe você está bem?-a Rachel perguntou assustada com os meus gritos

-Não se preocupe querida sua mãe vai ficar bem - Minha mãe respondeu

-Verdade mamãe ?-Rachel me encarou esperando uma resposta

-Sim-Responde com dificuldade

Chegando no hospital Julia já estava nos esperando,minha mãe entrou comigo na sala de parto,eu gritava como jamais avia gritado em toda a minha vida

-Eu não aquento mais –Falei segurando com força a mão de minha mãe

-Claro que aquenta Lisa você precisa trazer essa criança ao mundo- Minha mãe falou

Em um ultimo grito dessa vez foi o mais auditivo,sente o bebê saindo de dentro de mim o choro dele invadiu toda a sala,meu coração acelerou , minha vista ficou embasada e não pude vê mais nada

Quando acordei estava em outro quarto com a Julia sentada próxima a minha cama

- Onde está a minha mãe e a Rachel?-Perguntei com a voz embargada

-Está no berçário ,Less ele deve está com fome-

-Eu sei-Falei quase chorando- Mas não sei se quero vê-lo

-Lisa é seu filho, precisa de você ,você nem deu um nome a ele ainda, pense ele é apenas um bebê indefesso e não tem culpa de nada que aconteceu

Não falei nada, apenas chorei ,depois de alguns minutos, respirei fundo

-Trás ele aqui não posso deixar o meu filho passar fome

Julia tentou esconder um sorriso de satisfação e foi em busca do meu bebê

Não demorou para que ela voltasse com uma enfermeira, a Rachel e minha mãe, o bebê não parava de chorar nos braços de minha mãe, logo em seguida se acalmou quando foi colocado em meus braços ,uma correte elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e novamente o meu coração acelerou.

-Vamos deixar a Lisa um pouco sozinha com o filho-ouvi minha mãe falar e todos saírem do quarto

O bebê estava me encarando com aqueles olhinhos azuis, ele era um bebê lindo e bem pequeno sente uma necessidade enorme de protege-lo , tirei um dos seios de dentro da roupa e dei para ele , que sugou o leite com uma força inacreditável ,ele apertava com as mãozinhas pequena o meu seio, para que saísse mais leite ,guloso como o pai, pensei ,droga eu não queria pensar no House agora, será que um dia serei capaz de esquecer aquele homem, que me fez tão feliz e infeliz ao mesmo tempo, como esquecer aquele sorriso mesmo que dado raramente e aqueles olhos azuis, olhos esse que todos os dia estará vivo no rosto do meu pequeno

Passei a mão pelos poucos cabelos castanho claro do meu bebê, o mesmo que a essa altura já avia largado meu peito e dormia serenamente.

-Você é tão lindo, me perdoa por pensar que nunca te amaria Thomas, sim esse será seu nome Thomas... Thomas Cuddy.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com o choro do Thomas no quarto ao lado eram quase 4 horas da manhã e estava fazendo muito frio, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de levantar da cama. Em passos lentos fui até o quarto do bebê, a porta estava encostada e a luz acesa, minha mãe embalava Thomas no colo e cantava uma canção de ninar, no entanto ele ainda chorava bastante.

-Ele não vai parar de chorar-Comentei enquanto caminhava até eles

-Eu sei ele estava te chamando-Ela me deu um leve sorriso e passou a criança para o meu colo

-Está com fome meu pequeno?-Perguntei passando a ponta do meu dedo indicador naquele nariz pequeninho, logo ele se acalmou e ficou me encarando, Thomas já estava com quase quatro meses e era um bebê muito experto, raramente chorava, a não ser quando sentia fome

-Ele gosta de está com você Less-Minha mãe falou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do neto e outro na minha bochecha-Boa noite meus dois amores ela saiu nos deixando só

Me sentei na poltrona que tinha no quarto feita para alimentar o Thomas e comecei a amamenta-lo ,fiquei observando o seu quarto, era lindo a decoração em azul e branco na parede um retrato meu e dele que tinha sido tirado no hospital e um da Rachel com ele no colo, brinquedos era o que não faltava avia vários espalhados ,minha mãe e Julia fizeram um ótimo trabalho

Fiquei me questionando como seria se eu ainda estivesse com o House ,como ele reagiria quando descobrisse que eu estava gravida, será que continuaria comigo ou fugiria? No fundo eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, que compartilhássemos esse momento juntos- Senti o meu bebê larga o meu peito e olhar para mim era engraçado como ele me encarava com aqueles olhos grandes e azul era impossível não pensar no House ,Droga o meu filho é a cara do pai .

Os dias estavam passando rápido já estava tudo pronto para irmos embora

-Eu ainda não quero que vá -Minha mãe sentou do meu lado na cadeira de balanço ,eu segurava o Thomas no colo enquanto , Rachel brincava no jardim –Ainda da tempo de você desistir- Ela insistia

-Eu não vou desistir mãe-Fui firme no meu tom de voz

-Por que tem que ser tão teimosa? Por favor fica

-Você não entende né mãe par-Alterei meu tom de voz- parece que nunca vai entender , ficar aqui só piora a minha situação será que você não ver?-Levantei emburrada

Entrei no quarto e me derramei em lagrimas, não queria ser rude com a minha mãe, na verdade não queria ser rude com ninguém, as pessoas dizem que com o tempo tudo passa, comigo estava sendo o oposto eu só piorava ,coloquei o Thomas na cama no mesmo instante meu celular vibrou .

-Alô

-Estou começando a pensar que você não vem mais-Stefan ,falou em um tom brincalhão ,me recompus, para ele não perceber que eu estava chorando

-Você está muito apressado meu prazo ainda não terminou

-Eu sei, mas tenho medo que desista meu hospital não pode perder uma medica tão maravilhosa.

-Eu não vou desistir, dei minha palavra

-Você tem uma semana se não vim eu mesmo vou te buscar

Dei uma risada a primeira do dia, quando ouvi a Rachel gritar da sala, corri para ver o que estava acontecendo

-Mãe-gritei quando a vi caída no chão, tentei reanima-la e ela não acordava ,rapidamente liguei para o Pricenton General ,infelizmente não pude ficar com ela no hospital as crianças até então não tinha baba

Em casa tentei de todas as formas encontra alguém de confiança que pudesse cuidar das crianças, finalmente após dois dias tentando encontrei uma ótima baba ela só tinha 17 anos,era uma boa menina vizinha de minha mãe e adorava a Rachel e o Thomas, dei todos as instruções para ela ,estava pronta para entrar no carro quando a Julia me ligou

-Julia aconteceu alguma coisa?-Perguntei preocupada

-Sim a mamãe foi transferida de hospital

-Como transferida ?Para onde? –Já estava começando a me assustar

-Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

Ouvi aquelas palavras e deixei meu celular cair, tentei convencer a mim mesma que era apenas um hospital que um dia fui muito feliz ali, mesmo assim estava gelada e tremendo.

Esse capitulo foi pequeno, vou recompensar no próximo que vai ser bem maior , House finalmente vai aparecer e não se preocupem não vou abandonar a Fic, Reviews?


End file.
